


Santa Sangre

by Juli_Strehl



Series: Crisol [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crisol - Universe, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trabajar para la Mafia puede salirte muy caro, más aún si es Mafia de Vampiros. Sword y su compañero Fish son muy conscientes de ello. Colmillos, garras, sangre, rock, puños y...¿alergias? </p><p>[Universo Crisol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Sangre

**Author's Note:**

> Primer relato encuadrado en el universo ficticio de Crisol que comparto con Khay Wasabi.

Entran en un bar. El de la derecha es Fish, grandes pendientes en las orejas, gafas de sol de mercadillo y una camiseta negra con algunos lamparones. El otro es Sword, camiseta roja de rejilla, enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, totalmente entregado en cuerpo y alma a las teclas de su móvil.

Son clientes asiduos. Tanto que podrían empezar a pagarle el alquiler al dueño del bar. Caminan hasta el fondo y se apropian de una mesa con asientos de cuero marrón. Fish agarra la carta de bebidas y bocatas y se tira un eructo mientras decide si pedir un bocadillo con lomo o uno vegetal con huevos. Sword se echa hacía atrás en el asiento de cuero y cierra los ojos cansado. Trasnochar no es tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un vampiro.

De primeras cuando los ves piensas que son un par de niñatos pijos de papá que toman muchas drogas, beben en exceso y duermen lo necesario para no caerse de bruces. Y hasta cierto punto es verdad. Toman drogas blandas, beben en exceso y duermen lo justo para no caer rendidos en cualquier esquina que frecuenten. Pero no son niñatos pijos de papá. No en esta jungla de asfalto llamada Las Vegas.

Aquí o te haces hombre o te hacen hombre. Los niñatos pijipollas que mejor se vayan a Beverly Hills.

Tocan la guitarra y el bajo respectivamente en un grupo cutre con otros tres tipos desaliñados e igual de trasnochadores que ellos. Antes se hacían llamar los ShowVamps, pero alguien les dijo que si querían llegar a algo que mejor se cambiasen el nombre y ahora se hacen llamar Santa Sangre. Cuando no están destrozando oídos en algún local de las afueras oscuro y mugriento, se ganan la vida haciendo trabajos para la mafia. Mafia de vampiros por supuesto. En la que ningún ser que no sea vampiro podrá poner un pie… vivo.

Fish pega y Sword apunta con el arma. Hacen las preguntas correctas, reciben las respuestas incorrectas y le pegan un tiro con una desintegradora de plata o una pistola normal al capullo de turno que le ha tocado las narices al tipo incorrecto. Les va bien, ganan lo suficiente para vivir e ir tirando con el grupo. Aún no tiene muy claro donde estarán y que harán dentro de diez años.

Sword pide un café con leche fría y extra de azúcar y un enorme emparedado de jamón, queso y mayonesa. Fish se conforma con un Red Bull y un par de sandwiches de huevo, atún y vegetales. Mientras desayunan mantienen una trascendental conversación sobre la palabra vagina.

—Suena demasiado correcto. ¿Por qué no podemos cambiar la letra y poner coño? No tocamos música para menores y si lo hiciéramos también querría usar coño —se queja Fish mientras engulle a grandes bocados sus sandwiches y bebe a ruidosos sorbos el Red Bull.

Sword se encoge de hombros como si la conversación no fuese con él y sigue tecleando a una velocidad imposible sobre el teclado de su móvil. Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, no para ni un segundo, por momentos ni siquiera parece presente, mirando con cara de aburrido la pantalla.

—Si te molesta díselo a Val. A mí me suda la polla lo que diga la maldita canción, mientras suene bien me da igual.

—Empecemos porque a ti siempre te da todo igual.

Por primera vez, desde que han entrado en el bar, Sword aparta la mirada de la pantalla del móvil y deja de teclear. Fish observa con cara de hastió a la gente pasear fuera del bar y no nota cuando la mirada ceñuda de su compañero se posa en él. Sword deja el móvil a un lado de la mesa y le pega un sorbo al café.

—No es verdad —responde en voz baja a la última acusación que le ha lanzado Fish.

—¿El qué no es verdad?

—Que todo me de igual.

Fish pone los ojos en blanco y se limpia con una servilleta de papel los labios manchados de huevo. Se inclina sobre la mesa para mirar a la cara a Sword.

—Hazme una lista de cosas que no te den igual y me la mandas por mail, msn, o carta, o si quieres me la recitas al oído en plan romántico. Seguro que no llegas a más de cien.

Sword parece tomarse aquello como un desafío, porque después de decir «hecho», vuelve a coger el móvil y comienza a teclear de nuevo. Fish vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y se rinde. No llegan a ser las doce de la mañana y su compañero ya esta totalmente monopolizado por el maldito móvil. Le va a ser difícil sacarle más de dos frases seguidas en lo que resta de día.

II.

Van de visita al antro de Vincent Tasso. Les franquean el paso dos enormes moles que tanto te pegan hostias como panes que tienen que hacer de niñera de la hija del jefe. Gajes del oficio.

Vincent es un pez de cola gorda, uno de los grandes de la zona, con una cartera llena de dinero y una sonrisa artera adornando su cara de simio. Guapo no es, pero el dinero hace mucho y por eso estácasado con un bombón de largas piernas, enfundadas en medias y tacones llamado Ivette. Aunque el local sea de Vincent, en el manda y señorea su esposa que para eso es la que tiene la cabeza para los negocios de cara al público. Como es una estupenda anfitriona saluda a Fish y a Sword con un beso en la mejilla dejando a su paso olor a Channel y una afilada frase dicha con su suave voz de acento sureño: «podríais cambiaros de ropa de vez en cuando».

Fish se agencia una cerveza fría mientras Sword observa la sala principal del local. Chicas en topless se contonean sobre barras metálicas al son de canciones que les suenan a ambos ridículas. Un par de tipos muy ruidosos ocupan una mesa frente al escenario mientras una elegante pareja desaparece al fondo de un pasillo camino de la zona Vip. Ivette se ríe y agasaja a un cliente extranjero con claros rasgos eslavos. El hombre se muestra cordial pero aburrido e Ivette, como una rápida y trabajadora abeja, abandona al hombre a la primera señal de incomodidad en busca de otra presa. Todo el cortejo de apareamiento social dura a penas cinco minutos y se repite varias veces mientras Sword y Fish se tienen que armar de paciencia y esperar a Vincent.

El hombre de la noche aparece después de hacerles esperar media hora. Chaleco de colores claros y zapatos tan brillantes como una bola bolos recién encerada. Fish hace una mueca al ver su cara sonriente y la forma en que les palmotea a ambos los hombros, como si recibiera a sus hijos pródigos.

—Tengo algo especial para vosotros —anuncia mientras se dirigen a la zona más apartada del local. Tras una cortina púrpura aparece una puerta y tras la puerta una serie de pasillos y recovecos.

Sword se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y observa las paredes y el suelo como si buscara algo. Fish se ha vuelto a poner las gafas de sol, y silba una tonadilla para ver cuando alguno de los mastodontes, o el propio Tasso, le piden «amablemente» que cierre el pico. Como no sucede se cansa después de unos minutos.

Llegan a una sala cuadrada y ambos pisan al mismo tiempo un charco de agua lleno de porquería. Toro, un viejo conocido en este trabajo, está haciendo una operación de estética a un pobre diablo que no tiene ni fuerzas para quejarse o gritar. La cara es un enorme amasijo de sangre y carne hecha picadillo. Sword aparta la mirada mientras Fish se adelanta unos pasos.

—Hey, Toro, ¿qué tal te va?

El tipo corpulento llamado Toro se gira y sonríe al ver a dos camaradas del oficio. Es un tipo muy fornido pero no demasiado alto, de inmensos ojos marrones y sonrisa de hombre simpático y fácil de conquistar. Para Sword es un idiota, a Fish le hace gracia.

—¡Fish! Tío, cuánto tiempo. Te daría la mano, pero… —Toro sacude un puño y casi mancha de sangre a Fish.

—Descuida, tú a lo tuyo.

Ahora es Sword quien pone los ojos en blanco incapaz de comprender por qué demonios su compañero tiene que ser siempre tan condenadamente simpático con esos tipos, como si fuesen colegas de toda la vida. Ninguno de ellos movería un dedo para ayudarle a salir de una situación difícil si se diera el caso.

Vincent, acomodado en un rincón donde no se puede ensuciar los zapatos, comienza a hablar animadamente. Alguien le debe dinero, alguien le ha robado drogas, hay una chica que no ha pagado. Tiene una reputación y un negocio que mantener y no puede permitirse que la gente se ría en su cara. Les da una dirección apuntada en una hoja de color beige y les dice que no dejen ni las cenizas a su paso. Por último farfulla lo cerdos y sanguijuelas que son los contables y da la reunión por terminada.

Mientras salen del local, Fish cerveza en mano, cigarrillo en los labios su compañero, Sword comenta que comienza a hartarse de todo aquello. Fish se para en medio de la acera para tirar la lata de cerveza a una papelera y tras ponerse las gafas de sol, le hace una pregunta a su socio.

—¿De mí también estás harto?

—De ti el que más.

Fish esgrime media sonrisa y comienza a silbar. Sword sabe que una vez que Fish comienza a silbar no va a ver quien le pare el resto de la noche. Saca el móvil del bolsillo e intenta desconectar del molesto ruido que sale de los labios de su compañero.

III.

El puño americano se estrella contra la cara de Fish y todos oyen como cruje el hueso bajo el peso del metal. Fish escupe sangre al suelo y cierra un momento los ojos, después sonríe y mira a los tres tipos que le están pegando una paliza de las buenas. A decidido que va a llamarlos testículo diestro, testículo zurdo y micropene. Testículo diestro no parece muy inteligente. Testículo zurdo parece algo más listo que su gemelo. Micropene le recuerda al tipo aquel de la Princesa Prometida, el que tenía contratados al espadachín y al gigante. Sabe que no debería de reírse en momentos como éste,pero no puede evitarlo, y como consecuencia comienza a toser por la sangre acumulada en la boca.

Está en esta situación porque se adelantó, porque entró como un torbellino en la casa y no quiso hacer caso a Sword que le estaba gritando, entonces ambos Testículos salieron de a saber donde y lo inmovilizaron mientras Micropene le daba una descarga eléctrica con una desintegradora amañada para tales menesteres. El plan va realmente mal, está recibiendo una buena tunda de parte de un renacuajo calvo y lo peor es que no sabe dónde está su compañero. Eso es lo que más le preocupa. Sword es listo, pero sin él no se las sabe arreglar tan bien. Miden casi lo mismo y tienen la misma edad, pero es Fish quien suele pegar y Sword sólo lo hace cuando no le queda más remedio, porque no está Fish o no tiene un arma a mano. No pega mal, pero no puede compararse a la fuerza bruta de su compañero.

Maldito Tasso que no les dijo que tenían que ir a incinerar a cinco de los suyos.

Los testículos tienen los colmillos fuera, y se relamen desagradablemente. Vale, Fish ya sabe lo que vendrá a continuación. Un ritual que llevan tiempo haciendo. Le bajarán los pantalones, le violarán mientras le cortan los dedos o a lo mejor la polla, y luego mandarán los restos a Vincent Tasso para demostrarle lo machos que son. Y Fish no está dispuesto a perder su polla, le tiene mucho cariño, es una buena amiga y lleva mucho tiempo con él.

Testículo Diestro ya se está tocando por encima de los pantalones y Micropene acaba de dar la orden.

—Eres un chico guapo. Una lástima que vaya a pasarte esto, en serio que lo lamento, pero como comprenderás no voy a dejar que ni tú ni ese cerdo de Tasso me matéis.

Micropene se da cuenta de que Fish vuelve a reírse y que está balbuceando algo y se inclina sobre su boca para escuchar mejor. «Simio» repite Fish con un tono de voz casi imperceptible «Tasso es un simio…». Micropene se ríe y se vuelve a inclinar sobre Fish, es entonces cuando, con sus últimas fuerzas, el joven vampiro se abalanza sobre él y le muerde con fuerza en el cuello, hincando sus extremadamente puntiagudos colmillos en la carne. Hay gritos, hay sangre y muchos golpes.

—¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo de encima! —Fish observa satisfecho el daño que ha hecho y escupe los restos de la carne que ha arrancado al suelo.

Es en esos momentos cuando una visión celestial, con el ceño fruncido y cabello largo y rubio, interrumpe la escena ensayada miles de veces antes en situaciones parecidas pero con diferentes actores, y empieza a descerrajar tiros a diestra y siniestra.

Fish sonríe y balbucea un «Hola, compañero». Sword le mira como si estuviera pensándose si meterle una bala de plata o no entre ceja y ceja.

—Capullo.

«Sí, una visión toda amor y amabilidad» piensa Fish antes de desmayarse.

IV.

Una semana después Sword sigue enfadado con él. Entran por la puerta del bar y la gente no puede evitar fijarse en la cara de Fish. Aún tiene moratones, hinchazones y algunos cortes. Empiezan a murmurar, y cuando ambos vampiros se sientan en su mesa de siempre y cada uno se pone a lo suyo, los demás retoman sus conversaciones y parece que ya se han olvidado de la cara recién reformada de Fish.

Habría curado más deprisa si hubiera podido beber sangre de humano, pero ha tenido que conformarse con la sintética y por eso no ha curado en cuestión de horas. Fish es alérgico a la sangre humana, una rara enfermedad muy común en los vampiros hoy en día. Sword es alérgico a los humanos pero no a su sangre. La sangre sólo es un suplemento vitamínico. Sword no quiere ni oír hablar de beberla si no puede hacerlo del envase original. A Fish le encantaría probarla, pero moriría en cuestión de minutos después de ingerir la primera gota. Ha sido así siempre, desde que estaban en el Orfanato donde se criaron juntos.

Fish hace muecas mientras observa su rostro en un espejo de mano que se ha conseguido. Alza las cejas, analiza el daño y da las gracias porque no le arrancasen la lengua o le dejasen sin ojos. Cuando alza la vista se encuentra con Sword acribillando a dedazos su móvil. Tiene el ceño más fruncido de lo normal y lleva teniéndolo así desde hace una semana. Fish se siente culpable y se pregunta si su compañero, socio y amigo va a volver a hablarle algún día. Sabe que tiene que pedir perdón pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. No tiene ni idea de que palabras debe utilizar para no desatar la furia homicida que aún puede ver brillar en los ojos pardos de Sword. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso e intenta no mirar a la cara a la camarera para no asustarla con su aspecto.

Cuando la chica se aleja con los pedidos Fish carraspea.

—Sword.

Silencio. Fish va a volver a intentarlo.

—Sword. Podemos hablar. Por favor.

Sword cierra la tapa del móvil abruptamente y frunce los labios mientras mira con los ojos entrecerrados a Fish. Su compañero conoce esa mirada muy bien. Va a dejar que hable, pero no promete dejarle con vida después de que lo haga.

—Gracias por salvarme el culo. Yo…

Parece que no es lo que Sword quería escuchar, porque de improviso su compañero se pone de pie y abandona la mesa y el local ante la atónita mirada de Fish. Por primera vez en muchos años, Fish siente un desagradable cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda y el estómago.

Tarda algunos minutos en percatarse de que se trata de miedo, terror y pánico. Se pregunta si Sword puede estar lo suficientemente enfadado como para dejarle tirado, para abandonarle. Misteriosamente ahora es cuando las palabras de disculpa acuden con mayor facilidad a su cabeza. Apoya la frente sobre la mesa y se llama a sí mismo imbécil en voz alta.

La camarera deja los dos desayunos sobre la mesa y le apoya una mano en el hombro en señal de compañerismo. Fish no sabe si es por la cara, por lo patético que se ve, o porque su intuición femenina le ha dicho que acababa de joderla como nunca antes la había jodido.

V.

La noche del sábado Santa Sangre congrega a un enorme número de seguidores en un destartalado club de la periferia. Hay cerveza, buena música, ambiente increíble y muchas personas dispuestas a quemar la noche con su grupo favorito.

En la parte trasera del local Val, el cantante, está a punto de matar a su bajista y a su guitarrista. Son un grupo de cinco, el concierto depende de como toquen, de que se dejen la piel en el escenario, de su comportamiento y del buen rollo y no van a conseguir nada de eso si dos de sus miembros no se hablan.

Val está harto de los locales cutres, de la cerveza barata y de las groupies. No quiere seguir toda su vida tocando en los mismos locales de mierda de siempre, quiere dar el Gran Salto. Y no va a conseguir nada si no consigue que ese par de idiotas hagan las paces. Sabe lo que ha pasado y habría querido asesinar a Fish cuando se enteró. Tiene unas pintas horribles, más aún con ese aire de bestia deprimida y enjaulada que tiene desde hace varios días. Sword parece calmado y tranquilo, pero Val se ha dado cuenta de que lleva un rato bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza y que sujeta con demasiada fuerza el cigarrillo. Tiene una bomba de relojería rubia a punto de estallar y no quiere que la metralla le acierte de lleno, pero tampoco sabe qué hacer para calmar a uno y animar al otro. Ha pensado en traer a algunas chicas y a algunos chicos para ver si se anima la cosa, pero ya se imagina que a Sword no le va a hacer gracia.

Está a punto de decir algo cuando Patti, la organizadora del concierto, entra en la habitación y les dice que tienen que salir ya, que van con cinco minutos de retraso. La llegada de Patti hace que todos se pongan de pie y cada cual coja su instrumento. Val suspira justo antes de coger su micro y observa preocupado la espalda tensa de Sword. Cree firmemente, a pesar de que no hay antecedentes, que su bajista va a ser el primer caso de vampiro muerto de un ataque al corazón.

La noche ruge. Las personas escupen palabras y gritan canciones. Sobre el escenario Santa Sangre anima el ambiente y el concierto va mejor de lo esperado. Pese a los temores de Val, tocar parece que ha relajado a Sword y animado a Fish, que incluso ha hecho varias cabriolas y virguerías con la guitarra. La gente se empuja, baila y canta, y Val ruge con su voz. Siente que casi han rozado la perfección esa noche.

Entre bastidores Fish se fuma un cigarrillo e intenta recuperar el aire. Ha seguido a Sword hasta el baño pero se ha quedado fuera tarareando la última canción que han tocado. Oye como Sword tira de la cadena y el sonido del agua del lavabo cayendo por las tuberías. No espera a que salga. El baño no es el mejor lugar del mundo para pedir disculpas, pero es ahora o nunca. No va a encontrar un momento mejor y tiene muchas cosas que decir.

Sword no parece contento de verle. Le mira a través del espejo con rostro contrariado, después se da la vuelta y se apoya en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados. Alza una de sus cejas.

—Te escucho.

Es en ese momento en el que Fish se percata de que Sword le ha dado una lección. No, no pensaba dejarle, sólo quería acojonarle, quizás esperaba que se arrastrase por el suelo pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas. Piensa en lo cabrón que es su compañero y que a pesar de ello es el mejor compañero del mundo y que no lo cambiaría por nadie.

Decide que es hora de ponerse de rodillas y disculparse, y lo hace.

Si alguien entrase en ese momento y le viese chupar, lamer y tragar la polla de Sword se llevaría el susto de su vida. Fish se esmera en hacerlo bien, y sabe que funciona porque Sword, el tipo que sólo tiene tres caras base, está jadeando con la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacía atrás, sujetando con fuerza el cabello de Fish mientras mueve las caderas con ímpetu. Sin embargo Fish no planea que aquello acabe con una mamada. Se levanta del suelo y forcejea con Sword para ponerle de cara a la pared.

Sword apoya las manos y la frente contra los sucios azulejos y abre las piernas sin decir nada. Mientras Fish le penetra, puede escuchar en su oído la voz de su compañero disculpándose, pidiendo perdón por haberle preocupado, por haberle dejado atrás, por haberse puesto en peligro. Y Sword suspira aliviado de escucharlo y sonríe de medio lado mientras echa las caderas hacía atrás y termina de empalarse en la polla de Fish. Con cada embestida siente que podría empezar a arder hasta convertirse en una enorme bola de fuego, hasta estallar. El sexo siempre ha sido intenso, caliente y sucio, y así le gusta, así le satisface.

Nadie, está seguro de que nadie, folla como su compañero.

VI.

Entran en el bar de siempre. La cara de Fish tiene buen aspecto. Sword parece de nuevo cansado hasta el extremo, hastiado y enfadado. Se sientan en la mesa de siempre y como de costumbre Fish pide una ración del desayuno para tres personas. Sword se queja de que su café no esta lo suficientemente dulce y es entonces cuando notan que la camarera de siempre no está y en su lugar hay una chica nueva. La de antes se ha despedido, se marcha a Nueva York, a triunfar.

Fish sonríe ante la noticia y le desea interiormente suerte. Le caía bien. Le dio algunos sabios consejos que parece que han calado en su dura mollera. Sword no dice nada, termina de escribir en su móvil y se queda leyendo la pantalla largo rato, sin tocar el desayuno.

Fish nunca ha tenido ni idea de lo que hace todo el día con el móvil, pero no pregunta, son cosas de Sword y lo respeta. El móvil de Fish comienza a sonar. Sword ha empezado a desayunar, mira por la ventana y aparta su móvil hacía un lado.

—Léelo—le dice con voz seria a Fish.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Fish, que siempre tiene algo que decir o algún ruido que hacer, permanece en silencio total, leyendo lo que sale por la pantalla de su móvil. No se puede creer que Sword halla confeccionado de verdad la lista de las cien cosas que no le dan igual. Pensaba que ya se había olvidado de eso, y sin embargo no es así. Algunas cosas se las había imaginado. No le da igual como se toma el café, con que agua se ducha, o el tipo de balas que utiliza en sus armas. Algunas le hacen sonreír, otras no tanto. No le da igual no saber quienes fueron sus padres, o que su hermano mayor le abandonara en un Orfanato de mierda.

Llega al último apunte de la lista.

—Como digas algo duermes todo el mes en el suelo —le amenaza Sword.

Su compañero alza las manos para protegerse de cualquier ataque y se cierra la boca como una cremallera. Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír cuando toma otro sorbo de su Red Bull.

«No me da igual lo que te pase. No me da igual quedarme solo. No me da igual perderte. Eres un imbécil y como la vuelvas a cagar yo mismo te voy a remodelar la cara. ¿Entiendes?».

En esta ciudad en la que te haces o te hacen hombre, momentos como éste no son gratuitos. Los dos lo saben.


End file.
